A sweet evening
by damaged item
Summary: The cast of the movie Only lovers left alive arrive to a party. You're bringing the sweet treats, and one of the actors love them. Smut. Rated MA 18. Fan fiction about Tom Hiddleston


You've almost finished it. A few last minute touches tomorrow morning, and it's done. You take a proud look at the sweet treats, and decide that they look really good. Your brother will be proud of them. He asked you to prepare something sweet for the party they were giving at their office for their clients and friends. That's one of the things you love about them. They love celebrating their success with their friends, so, at the end of the year, they always give an informal party at their office. Buffet food, lots of drinks, music, and friends. There is nothing better than that.

And this year he asked you to bring the sweet treats. His friends love them, and they always assault you as soon as you enter the party with the boxes, anxious for knowing what delicacies you will bring. And you love it. Watching people eating your sweets, moaning with pleasure and telling you how good they are is one of your secret guilty pleasures.

The phone rings. It's ymour brother.

-"Hello, Vicky. How's everything?"

-"Hi! I'm fine, I've almost finished. Just a slight last minute touches tomorrow morning and by noon you'll have everything at the office."

-"Oh, that's great. But there is no need to come that early, though. We have a last minute meeting tomorrow morning, and the party will start at 5 pm. But you know, Paul just told me that some guys from the vampire's movie I told you about are coming too, and I was wondering if you could manage some vampire inspiring treats. I know it's late, but I had to try. What do you think?"

-"Well, if I would have known it before, I could have prepared something special, but now… I don't know, I'll have to check what do I have here and I'll see if I can manage something. I don't promise anything, though."

-"I know you'll come up with something. You're the best. If you need help with the boxes, just call me, and I'll pick you up, ok? I'll see you tomorrow."

-"Ok, bye."

You hang up the phone and sigh in frustration. Ok, Vicky, time to think and see what you can do. But first, a coffee. This is going to be a long night.

There it is, everything's finished. And you managed to add some "vampires' treats". You start packing everything, put all the boxes into the car, and drive to the party. One you're there, you call your brother for help, and they carry all the boxes upstairs.

When you enter, you start making room for the treats in the overstuffed tables. As the people from the movie haven't arrived yet, you leave those treats in the fridge until they arrive.

Well, it's done, now. Time to enjoy the party. Of course, the first thing is the photo call. This year's theme was "weird hats", and everyone has to bring the weirdest hat they found and wear it throughout the party. But before that, your brother takes a picture of you with the hat. It's such fun! You had chosen a cookie monster woollen hat. You're going to be the victim of lots of jokes today, but that's the fun of it. There are also Darth Vader, sponge Bob, Alice in Wonderland's Cheshire cat, storm troopers, iron man, and a lot of undefined strange hats. It's great.

You grab a beer and start greeting people. There is some time since you haven't seen some of them, and as you're quite shy, you stick to the ones you know, though Ray, one of your brother's oldest friends is introducing you to everyone as "the artist of the sweets". You've told him hundreds of times not to do that, but he really enjoys it, as it allows him to carry one of the trays with him.

The party is a success, as always, and then they arrive. You stand there, shocked, paralyzed, when you realize that it's not some guys from that movie. It's the whole cast, and the director. You're watching Jim Jarmusch, Eve, (gosh, that woman is beautiful), Ian, Ava , and oh, my God, there is Adam too. You cannot believe it.

You give your brother a killing look as you tell him: "You could have told me! This is not some random people from the movie. This is the whole cast! Including fucking Adam! I'm going to kill you!" He laughs out loud and says "If I'd told you, you wouldn't have come, and Ray would have killed me if there were no sweets. I'm sorry, babe, but it was better this way."

Ok, you need to calm down, so you get another beer and head to the farthest corner of the room, where you can admire him from the distance. Gosh, he's even more gorgeous in person. Those blue eyes are mesmerizing, his smile is captivating, his legs are endless and his hands… you've always loved those big hands. You can't stop thinking what would it feel to have them all over your body, and you're feeling wet just at the thought of it. If you can't calm down, this is going to be a really long party.

You hear someone speaking to you. It's Ray. "Come on, Vicky, you have to show them those vampire things you baked.""Are you insane? One thing is bringing them to a party with friends, but them? They'll laugh at them. They are not good enough.""Nonsense, Vicky, I've tasted them and they are delicious, as everything you bake. They are going to love them. Come on!" And he grabs you by the arm and takes you to the fridge. "Ok, ok, but you're coming with me. No way am I going to do it alone."

You take a couple of trays each, and approach them. Ray is so excited, that he starts the conversation. "Hi, guys, are you enjoying the party? We've brought this specially for you. We hope you like it." You hand the first tray with the cookies, and offer them to Eve, the nearest one. "Wow, these are beautiful. Look, Jim, bleeding cookies." She gave a bite to the cookie, and she exhaled a moan that left you breathless and blushing. "Oh, my God, this is delicious! Where did you buy them?"

There is Ray, looking at you, all excitement, telling you "I told you they'd love them!" He looks at Tilda and pointing at you, says: "She made them. She's an artist, isn't she?""Indeed you are. Darling, these are the best cookies I've ever tasted. Did you bake them for us?" You nod, clearly flattered and embarrassed at the same time. "Thank you very much, really. I love them."

She turns around, and grabbing Adam by the waist, she tells him: "Adam, dear, you have to taste this. It's delicious." He turns towards you and takes one cookie. You watch the scene at low speed: his long fingers grab a cookie from the tray, he stares at it, and he takes a little drop of the raspberry jam with his finger and brings it to his mouth, licking and sucking his finger while he keeps his gaze on you. Is he flirting? That was really sexy, and you're starting to get painfully aroused. He smiles and gives a bite that makes the jam spread on the corner of his mouth. He closes his eyes, exhales a deep moan, and licks the jam from his lips, devouring the rest of the cookie.

Fuck, that was so hot that you hope no one notices your arousal. Your clit is throbbing and you're feeling suddenly flushed.

"You are right, Eve, this is absolutely delicious. I think I'll take another one." Pointing at you, and grinning, he says: "Nice hat, by the way. "

Shit. You had forgotten about the hat, so you laugh and say: "Thank you; isn't he cute? I love the cookie monster.""Oh, and, as a hint, if you liked the cookies, you should try those cupcakes over there. I'm afraid they won't last long." You must admit they were delicious. A devil's food cake with a cheese frosting and a caramel crystal stabbing it and pouring raspberry jam from the inside. Gorgeous.

You turn around and go back to your corner, taking a cold beer and rubbing it through your neck. That man is mesmerizing, and you're feeling so horny right now, that you decide to get out of the office for a while, just to calm down and recover your composure.

After some minutes, you enter again, and go directly to your favourite corner, near the huge windows; you've always liked the views from there, and the fresh air is feeling great.

Suddenly you notice someone standing by your side. You look to your side, and see Adam offering you one cupcake. He leans towards you and says: "You should take one. I've been told they are amazing." If he keeps smiling like that, you're going to lose the little self-control you own right now.

"I now they are amazing. I baked them myself." If he's going to flirt, I may as well enjoy it.

"Really? And those delicious bleeding cookies?""Aha." He approaches your ear and whispers: "Then let me congratulate you, because it's the first time that a eating a cookie gave me a boner, though I must confess that the view also helped." You know you are completely lost when he sighs by your ear and your whole body shivers with the feeling of his hot breath in your neck.

"Do you think I should eat this one? I may be in great danger of coming in my trousers." You bring your body closer to him, teasing him. "Well, in that case, the wisest thing would be to take them off before eating it, don't you think?" You look at him and tell him: "Follow me."

You lead him to your brother's study. No one is going to enter there today, so it's a safe place. You lock the door and offer him a seat in the couch. You sit by his side, one leg below you, facing him, and you take the cupcake from his hand. You use the decorative caramel crystal to scoop some cheese frosting with a piece of the chocolate cake and raspberry jam and bring it to his mouth. "Bite the crystal and close your eyes."

He puts it inside his mouth and lets go a deep moan that vibrates inside your belly. You cup his face with one hand, while the other slides down his chest. He opens his eyes and leans forward to kiss you. He takes your upper lip and brushes it with his tongue. That feels amazing.

"Oh fuck. I want more." You scoop another piece of cake and bring it to his mouth again, this time teasing him, withdrawing a little. He gasps and leans forward to catch it before you tease him again. You nuzzle his neck and he moans louder now. You feel his stomach clenching, and you're feeling your clit throbbing.

"More."

You get up from the sofa just to straddle him. You feel his hard cock between your legs, and you grind against it while you offer him another piece of cake. You kiss his neck and rub yourself against his cock. His hands are now sliding under your shirt, reaching your breasts. Now you're both sharing moans, panting, breathing in each other's mouth.

"More."

You offer him the last piece of cake. You unbutton his trousers and slide your hand to stroke his hard cock while you rub your clit with your other hand. You're breathing hard, and you feel his cock twitching between your legs. He starts kissing you harder now, pushing his tongue between your lips, sharing the taste of chocolate and raspberries.

He leans you back over the sofa and places himself over you, supporting his weight on his left arm, while he's sliding his right hand under your dress, trying to get rid of your panties. You help him before he rips them out, and whisper: "please, fuck me now."

He puts his cock on your entrance and teases you, moving it back and forth, touching your clit. You move your hips, asking for it, and he says: "I'm afraid I cannot be very gentle right now, love.""I don't want it gentle. I want you to fuck me hard."

He enters you with one hard thrust. He lingers there a few moments, letting you adjust to his size. He feels perfect inside you, filing you completely, and every move brings a wave of pleasure through your body. He's biting your lips, panting, and you know he's close. He wraps his arms behind you and starts pushing harder and faster. You hug his waist with your legs, helping him to get deeper. "Oh, fuck, don't stop now, I'm going to come." The next thrust makes you scream while the orgasm hits every pore of your skin. Your whole body clenches, your inner walls pulsate around his cock. A few more thrusts, he arches his back and breathes a deep groan while he comes inside you.

He kisses you again, trying to recover his breath, lingering inside you. "That was amazing, love.""Oh yes, it was." You can barely breath.

He withdraws and starts buttoning his pants. You get up and put your panties on.

"I think I'll never look at a cupcake the same way again."

You give him a last light kiss, smile and say "I'm glad of it" while you open the door.

"Wait, are you leaving? Will I see you again?" You look back at him, and say: "I believe we both know that it's better if we don't. Goodbye, Adam."

"Goodbye… Wait, I don't even know your name!"

You take off your hat, throw it to him, and laughing, you tell him: "Oh, you can call me the cookie monster."


End file.
